When The Clock Strikes Twelve
by Kiyasarin14
Summary: Being covered by that mask, Doesn't cover your deadly tasks. Sixteen deaths, When the clock strikes twelve. A collaboration with blueabyss16 and our special friend.
1. Prologue

The Characters rightfully belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

When the Clock Strikes Twelve.

1…2…3…4…

A whole family is what she's yearning for.

5…6…7…8…

Growing up as illegitimate child is her fate.

9…10…11…12…

Now her heart is full of anger and revenge.

13…14…15…16…

How can these precious hands end SIXTEEN innocent lives?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sixteen…

A tender age to know the truth.

Too young to commit these crimes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Being covered by that mask

Doesn't cover your deadly tasks.

Sixteen deaths,

When the clock strikes twelve.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sweat was trickling down from my temple. My harsh breathing could be heard._

_"Run!" someone yelled._

_ I complied and ran as fast as I can... Not once have I ever slowed down. But my right foot got caught on a sakura tree's root. Sakura trees are beautiful, but never did it occured to me that they would bring such danger to me._

_ With a sprained ankle and shallow breathing, I decided to rest for a minute because. What else could i do? I'm not in the perfect state of running. I took my time to breathe, then a twig snapped. My whole body tensed._

_Another One, , I can feel the source coming closer towards me_

_And another. I started to pray, I prayed that it was only a cat. _

_Then another, I closed my eyes. I heard the footsteps. Then it stopped._

_When I thought it was gone. I opened my eyes and opening my eyes was the greatest mistake of my life. Because when I thought it was gone there it is, right in front of me. It was a person, it had a mask and in it's right hand, was a knife._

_KNIFE. My mind suddenly thought. I already know what this person is going to do and I think you know too. _

_I tried to stand but my ankle stings. I did nothing but close my eyes once again and wait for the pain._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

My eyes snapped open from the sound of my alarm clock.

_It''s that nightmare again._

I sat up and noticed that I'm drenched in my own sweat. It seems as if I ran a marathon. I stood up and went to my dresser. I stared at the mirror, and a girl with doe-like eyes and auburn hair stared back.

"It's just the same dream, Mikan" I said to myself, "It's only the same dream."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Walking alone in the deserted hallways always creeps me out. It's like someone or something is watching me as if I was a prey. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, so I quickened my pace. The footsteps became closer. I dared not to look back. "Think about bunnies... Think about bunnies..." I mumbled to myself repetitively. I was so engrossed in my chant that I didn't realize someone was right behind me, until that someone poked me by my hip. I gasped loudly and turned around.

"Koko!" I yelled, but just stands there with his evil laugh.

"You... should ... have seen... your face..." he said in between laughs.

"Enough, Kokoro Yome! If only I have claws for nails, I could have pricked your effin' brown eyes, pulled out all of your blonde hair, and scratched that silly smile off your face!" I snapped.

"Hey! hey! chill bro!" Koko said as if my dialogue was anything new.

"Anyhow, what are you doing here in the hallway? It's a sacred place, you know?" He asked.

"Late." I answered.

"As usual" Koko mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! What do you mean with 'the hallway is a sacred place' thing?" I asked.

"Jinno-sensei is ALWAYS the hall monitor for this department. So if he ever catch us outside our 'respective' rooms, we would get detention for a week." as he said that, his face expressed every word he said.

"Then let's go." I said

"Go where?" Koko asked

"The usual spot every free period." I replied.

"Then... away we go!" he said loudly and draped an arm over my shoulder. Oh, Why do I have stupid friends? But , I love them.


End file.
